


Tension

by umlonely



Category: NCT
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umlonely/pseuds/umlonely
Summary: Sexual tension rises between Johnny and Yuta and they decide to do something about it.





	Tension

No one could deny the undeniable tension between Johnny and Yuta. Just by looking at them, you could tell something was up, that there was sexual tension that lies whenever they’re close to each other. And that’s how Johnny found himself locking lips with Yuta as he unbuttons his long sleeve shirt.

Yuta pushed Johnny back on the bed and climbed on top of him, sitting on his thighs. He pulled his shirt over his head and reconnected his lips with the tall boy, all the while grinding his groin on Johnny’s thighs, loving the sensation it gave him.

The tall raven haired boy groaned, putting his calloused hands on yuta’s small hips, guiding him. He wanted nothing more than to slide his cock into yuta’s tight ass and fuck him til he drops. But he had to give his baby the satisfaction of feeling dominant, at least for now.

“Take your pants off, daddy. I wanna help you.” Yuta mumbled, stopping his grinding on Johnny’s leg after noticing the huge bulge in his pants. Johnny unzipped his pants and laid on the bed, letting Yuta pleasure him.

Yuta took Johnny’s hard cock and put it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. He could feel himself get hard too. Yuta took what he could in his mouth and put his hands on Johnny’s balls, massaging them to give him maximum pleasure. Yuta could see Johnny groaning and putting his head back at the pleasure. He felt Johnny put his hands on his hair, gripping them.

“Daddy taught you so well, baby.” Johnny said with a hoarse voice.

Yuta hummed in satisfaction. Happy that only he can make John feel this way. He could feel johnny’s grip on his hair tighten, signaling that he wanted to be the one in control, and yuta let him. Yuta loved the feeling of being degraded into nothing and having Johnny fill up his ass and fuck him till he’s sore. He loved it when Johnny made him suck his cock and make it hit the back of his throat while having tears spring up in his eyes. And that, Johnny did. Johnny flipped both of them over so it was Yuta lying on the bed and he was standing on the edge of the bed. He held Yuta by the hair and fucked his mouth like there was no tomorrow. He went at a fast pace and almost hit Yuta’s throat every time he thrusted back in. He could see yuta’s eyes produce tears but it only made him more aroused. Loving the feeling of complete domination.

Johnny moaned in pleasure.   
“Your mouth feels so good, baby. Daddy will make sure you have a good fucking tonight.” He said in between moans.

Yuta could only hum in response once again, as he felt more aroused than ever.

The tall boy could feel his release coming closer and closer until he came. Filling Yuta’s mouth with his warm, sticky cum.

“Swallow.” Johnny commanded. Yuta obeyed and swallowed his daddy’s seed, happy to obey.

“Take your pants off, baby. ” Johnny cooed.

Yuta did as he was told and took his clothing off, revealing his thighs and leg muscles. Johnny saw Yuta’s aroused cock and smirked.

“Do you want daddy to take care of you?” He asked, pushing Yuta on the bed once again and pinning him against it.

Yuta could barely say anything, all he wanted was to be fucked. But he knew of the consequences if he didn’t answer Johnny, and he was desperate.

“Yes, daddy” he replied. “I want you to put your cock in my ass and fuck me senseless.”

Johnny smiled, happy to see the japanese boy begging for him.

“But you know that daddy likes taking it slow, right, baby?” He retorted. That was a lie, Johnny liked to fuck hard but he wanted to tease Yuta more, to see him writhe underneath him.

Johnny put his fingers on top of Yuta’s lips.

“Suck it.” He said with such authority.

Yuta obeyed and wetted his fingers with his saliva.

Johnny locked his lips on the needy boy, biting his lower lip. Yuta moaned into the kiss, pleading for Johnny to touch him already. Johnny moved his lips onto Yuta’s neck, sucking on his sweet spot and leaving a mark. Once Johnny has been satisfied with marking yuta with what seemed like endless amounts of hickeys, he then proceeded to put his fingers outside of Yuta’s ass.

“Please daddy, do something.” Yuta whimpered, wanting to be touched.

Johnny obliged and started to thrust his fingers up Yuta’s tight ass. Yuta moaned in pleasure and satisfaction. Johnny moved his fingers in a fast pace, wanting to see Yuta lose all control.

“O-Oh fuck” Yuta said, whimpering. It felt as if he lost all his senses and all he can concentrate on now is the pleasure he’s receiving. He buckled his hips but Johnny pinned them back down, not letting him have the privilege of begging for more. If Johnny wanted to finger him like that, then he would have to obey.

Yuta felt his high came closer.

“You won’t cum until I tell you too, Yuta.” Johnny said staring at the boy menacingly.

Yuta let out a cry. He wanted to come, he was so close.

Johnny kept pumping his fingers in and out of Yuta’s hole, observing how he’s doing beneath him. Just looking at Yuta’s form made his cock hard again, he couldn’t wait until he could fuck Yuta. Upon hearing his cries, and feeling the ache of his dick, John pumped harder, faster.

“Oh daddy, I’m gonna cum.” Yuta cried, holding back the hand that Johnny is using to finger fuck him, as if to stop him from coming without permission.

But Johnny ignored his plea, pumping his fingers so fast into his small ass. Yuta couldn’t take it anymore and eventually released his cum. He had a look of fear in his eyes. Fear of his daddy punishing him for having come undone without his say.

“Did you just come, without my permission, Yuta?” John asked, raising an eyebrow.

At this point, the chestnut haired boy had tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to, I swear!” He appeased.

Despite Johnny looking angry, on the inside he was ecstatic. He got Yuta to cum without his say and that means punishment and total surrender. The thought made his cock ache.

“Turn around and get on your knees. Ass up head down. Now.” He commanded. Lust dripping in his tone.

Johnny slapped Yuta’s ass as a form of punishment. He slapped him three more times, each one harder than the other, leaving red hand prints on his delicate backside. Yuta endured each and every one of the slaps, just so Johnny can get it over with.

“I’m sorry, daddy. Please just fuck me. I need you.” Yuta pleaded.

Johnny thought it out for a while before eventually deciding that his baby had enough. He then proceeded to take the lube he keeps in his drawer and put it on his erect cock as well as Yuta’s newly stretched ass. He grunted as he put the tip on the boy’s entrance, savouring the feeling of having his tight ass wrap around his cock.

“Oh fuck, baby you’re so tight” He cursed, closing his eyes. Yuta moaned in response, happy to finally be filled with his daddy’s cock.

Johnny adjusted himself so that he’s kneeling upright behind Yuta. He bent his body and put his large hand on Yuta’s head, taking control as he went deeper into Yuta’s crevices. Once he had it all in, Johnny started thrusting his hard cock inside Yuta and he couldn’t be more satisfied. He could hear the boy beneath him moaning and writhing in pleasure as he thrust fast and hard into his tight hole.

“Oh, daddy.” Yuta purred. “Harder, please. Wreck me, daddy.”

Johnny happily obliged his requests and started to thrust deeper and harder. You could hear the bed squeaking as he fucked Yuta senselessly. Thankfully the other members went out to eat in celebration of the new comeback. They wouldn’t be able to hear Yuta screaming in pleasure as Johnny thrust his cock in his ass.

“F-fuck” Johnny muttered, feeling his release coming close. He gripped Yuta’s head harder and fucked him harder than before. The bed was moving from the harsh movements and Yuta was shaking from the pleasure.

“D-daddy, I’m close.” Yuta said in a tone full of pleasure.

“Fuck, baby, I am too.” He replied, feeling the familiar knots in his stomach whenever he was close to orgasming. With one final thrust, Johnny released his cum inside of Yuta, filling him up. Yuta, on the other hand, hadn’t come yet and was very frustrated because he was on edge. Johnny saw the dissatisfied look on his lover’s face and decided to flip him on his back and take his cock in his hands. Doing an up and down motion and squeezing his wet hand every time he reaches Yuta’s tip.  
Yuta moaned in pleasure. He liked this, he liked it when Johnny gave him attention.

“I’m close.” he said quietly, gripping the sheets of their bed so hard his knuckles turn white.

“Come for daddy, baby.” He cooed.

Yuta had come undone infront of Johnny, spilling his seed on his hands. Both of them were tired. Johnny laid beside Yuta as he reached for some tissues to wipe his hands full of Yuta’s release earlier. The small boy giggled at the sight. Johnny smiled in return and held Yuta in an embrace, keeping the both of them warm as they rested

**Author's Note:**

> hello! If it seems like you've already read this before, it's because I also posted this on my tumblr :)


End file.
